requiemforkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorga
Sir Gorga of Bronzed Flame is a knight known for his courage, loyalty and unwavering dedication to the ideals of his order. The Early Years Gorga was born a slave in the steam mines west of Aelcot. Though trapped there, the slaves were not under direct observation by their guards, and all manners of deviancy developed in the inmates, but none was worse than diabolism. A few warlocks were unwittingly released into the general populace of the slaves, and their beliefs and practices soon spread among them. Different clans fought for control over these dark priests, and soon a war began between the slaves for control of the mine. At the end of this civil war, the gang at the top was the Red Hammer Killers, and its leader Barat. A charismatic speaker, Barat needed a champion and chose Gorga. Though young, he was strong, canny and absolutely loyal. With the clans united, a cabal of warlocks blessing them with dark pacts and a mighty champion, Barat knew it was time to strike. The Red Hammer Killers Revolt The full extent of Barat's plans will likely be never known, but the first step was breaking free of the steam mines. With Gorga and demonically infused slaves their power was more than the guards were prepared for. Breaking free, the ex-slaves terrorized the surrounding countryside, but while they grew in power and wealth, Gorga began to grow dissatisfied with the slaughter they were participating in. It was one thing to kill the guards who imprisoned them, but murdering innocents was against Gorga's nature. Eventually, Gorga came to realize he was just as much a slave as he ever was. When the Red Hammer Killers destroyed one of the Bronzed Flamed monasteries, Gorga, instead of burning it as he was commanded, read the scripture. Filled with a deep and growing disillusionment, Gorga began to question the path they were walking. And at the same time the Red Hammer Killers were experiencing military setbacks. A Legion had finally arrived to deal with their rampage, and the Red Hammer Killers were trapped between them and the lakes. Barat, impatient and undisciplined, prepared a brutal all out assault against the legions defensive lines, Gorga knew that the plan would only result in the death and capture of all his slaves. Betrayal and Redemption In the night before the assault, Gorga went to Barat's tent and urged him to reconsider the assault, as it was certain death. Barat told him that his warlocks had cast a spell, and each of their deaths would weaken the boundaries between worlds, eventually allowing a summoning ritual to be completed for demons to cross over into the world. Horrified that Barat would use his own soldiers as an offer to demons, Gorga knew he had to kill Barat and his counselors. A battle emerged and Gorga was victorious, bringing the corpses to the Imperial Generals, Gorga renounced his demon worship and begged for clemency. The testimony of the monks Gorga had spared saved his life, and the slaves were conditionally freed while Gorga swore his vows to Bronzed Flame. Appearance Gorga is large, even for a half-orc, Gorga's powerful frame bristles with muscle and he exudes a presence of power and dominance. Even when not dressed in his armor, Gorga always covers up his body, even his hands. His body shows signs of his diabolist past, tattoos of the Red Hammer Killers, scars from bloodletting rituals and all the reminders of his violent youth, the only outward symbol of his past with demonology is the crudely made symbol of the demonic lord he served, a mirror with jagged edges, on one side he has carved the star of The Pentarchy, on the other the Bronzed Flame. All of his clothing is marked with the heraldry of the Imperator and just like his master, is made in an older style based around that which was given to the penitent of yesteryear. Category:People